Cosmos
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: "Menurutku… Menjadi murid baru tidak sepenuhnya tidak menyenangkan."/"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"/"Karena kita bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah diri kita yang dulu buruk menjadi lebih baik. Dan juga kalau disatukan dengan sekolah yang dulu akan bertambah banyak."/KaitoMiku./Oneshoot./Vocaloid pertama. RnR?


**Cosmos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton future media.**

**Cosmos © Hana Kumiko.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Warning : AU, OOC parah, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, Straigh, oneshoot, DLDR.**

**Fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna, karena memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku P.O.V**

**Pertengahan bulan oktober.**

"**Anak-anak mohon perhatiannya sebentar." **

**Ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku sendiri saat Gakupo-sensei berkata begitu di depan kelas. Bisa kulihat semua siswa melihat ke arahku. Aku gugup. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu mereka. Ya aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. **

"**Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru." **

**Ugh… Kenapa aku bisa memiliki rasa malu yang sangat berlebihan seperti ini sih. **

"**Baiklah Hatsune-san silahkan memperkenalkan diri." **

**Memang itu lebih baik dari pada tidak memiliki rasa malu sama sekali. Tapi jika aku sudah malu nantinya aku akan gugup, dan jika aku sudah gugup—**

"**NA-NAMAKU H-HATSUNE MIKU. AKU PINDAHAN DARI T-TOKYO. S-SALAM KENAL." **

—**suaraku lantang sekali. Huwaa malunya~ aku benar-benar gugup. Apa wajahku merah? Sepertinya iya, apalagi setelah melihat sebagian dari mereka yang sepertinya menertawakanku. Ugh, bagaimana ini.**

"**Baiklah Hatsune-san kau bisa duduk disebelah. . . Shion Kaito. Kaito tolong angkat tanganmu." kulihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut dark blue dengan mata berwarna hitam mengacungkan tangan. **

'**Jadi itu yang namanya Shion Kaito. Hm, lumayan tampan.' Eh? Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyolku ini . tapi sepertinya tindakan anehku ini disadari oleh Gakupo-sensei.**

"**Kau kenapa Hatsune-san? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"**

"**A-a… Tidak sensei, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku gugup. Aku malu sekali.**

"**Kalau begitu silahkan duduk di bangkumu." Perintah Gakupo-sensei.**

**Aku segera menuju bangkuku. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah seperti tomat. Aku tidak bisa berwajah biasa di depan orang asing yang baru saja ku temui, meskipun aku sudah meningkatkan sifat percaya diriku hingga maksimum. **

**Saat aku sampai di bangkuku, aku sempat melirik sekilas ke Kaito yang entah kebetulan atau apa ternyata sedang melihatku juga.**

**BLUUSH . . . **

**Kenapa aku merasa wajahku tambah merah sekarang? aku melirik Kaito lagi dan dia tertawa kecil, mungkin karena melihat tingkahku ini. Huwaaaaa… Memalukan.**

"**Baiklah, mari kita mulai tes hari ini."**

"**Yaaaahhh senseeiii~ " **

"**Gakupo-sensei tidak seru."**

**Sepertinya hari ini ada tes ya. Dan aku bisa mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas dari beberapa siswa disini. Yosh baiklah aku pasti bisa.**

**Cosmos **

**Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi aku adalah murid baru di sekolah ini. Vocaloid High School atau bisa juga di sebut VHS adalah sekolah baruku. VHS ini terletak di suatu desa bernama Voca dan merupakan sekolah terbesar yang ada di desa Voca. Meskipun sekolahnya tidak sebesar Hakusenkan Gakuen, sekolah lamaku di Tokyo, tapi menurutku sekolah ini cukup nyaman dan mungkin aku bisa sedikit santai disini. **

**Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pindah dari sekolah lamaku yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi terpaksa karena ayah harus mengurus perusahaan yang diluar negri dan ibuku harus ikut ayah pastinya, jadi ayah menitipkanku di rumah bibi yang ada di Voca ini. Itu artinya aku harus pindah sekolah dan bertemu dengan orang baru. Huuuuu… Kenapa tidak menunggu aku naik saja sih, lagi pula Cuma menunggu 6 bulan saja.**

**Tapi ada satu hal yang aku sukai dari sekolah ini, yaitu aroma vanillanya, apalagi saat angin berhembus sejuk ditambah dengan bau vanilla itu. Aku penasaran aroma itu dari mana. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada mereka, jika aku berani tentunya.**

**End Miku P.O.V**

**Cosmos **

**Kaito P.O.V**

**Hmm… Pagi yang sejuk. Tidak seperti di Ame yang selalu hujan meskipun aku suka hujan. Nyamannya… Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sambil tanganku mengelus Okthaemon, kucing persia peliharaanku. Sepertinya hari ini akan ada murid baru. Tapi entahlah aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan temanku Luka dan Rin tadi di kelas tadi.**

'**Puk'**

**Sepertinya ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku membuka mata dan aku mendapati Len yang sedang menyengir ria dihadapanku. Aku hanya tersenyum.**

"**Ada apa Len?"**

"**Hehehe aku hanya ingin memberitahumu nanti ada murid baru lho. Murid pindahan, sama sepertimu." **

"**Oh, aku sudah dengar, memangnya dia sudah datang?"**

"**Belum sih. Hahaha." Aku menghela nafas melihat kekonyolan Len yang merupakan kekasih dari Gumi ini. Aku heran padahal mereka sering bertengkar, kenapa bisa jadian. Yah mungkin itu yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta.**

**Terkadang aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Konyol! Sudahlah, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk masuk kelas, ku dengar bell kebesaran KHS sudah berbunyi.**

**Aku tepat waktu, Gakupo-sensei baru saja masuk kelas dan kulihat beliau datang dengan seorang gadis. Murid barukah?**

"**Anak-anak mohon perhatiannya sebentar."**

**Aku hanya diam menyimak atau tidur mungkin. Entahlah aku memang mudah bosan dan jika sudah bosan aku akan tertidur. **

"**Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru." **

**Ternyata memang murid baru. Sepertinya aku akan tertidur sebentar lagi. Hahaha…**

"**Baiklah Hatsune-san silahkan memperkenalkan diri." **

**Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengelus Phantom, nama marmut peliharaanku yang ada di laci meja. Oh iya Okthaemon tadi sudah ku titipkan di ruang OSIS. Tidak mungkinkan aku membawa kucing di kelas. **

**Bisa ku dengar sayup-sayup suara Gakupo-sensei memerintahkan anak baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. **

"**NA-NAMAKU H-HATSUNE M-MIKU. AKU PINDAHAN DARI T-TOKYO. S-SALAM KENAL."**

**Aku langsung membuka mataku. Hampir saja aku terjungkal kebelakang karena suara nyaring barusan. Huh! Ternyata anak baru itu ya. Aneh, kenapa sih dia. Aku menoleh kebelakang tempat dimana Rin dan Len duduk. Sial! Si kembar Kagamine itu menertawakanku yang hampir jatuh terjengkal gara-gara terkejut. **

"**Baiklah Hatsune-san kau bisa duduk disebelah. . . Shion Kaito. Kaito tolong angkat tanganmu."**

**Benar juga, bangku di sebelahku kosong karena pemilik sebelumnya, Megurine Luka harus masuk kelas khusus. Aku melihat wajah Miku yang memerah setelah melihatku. Apa dia sakit? Dan sejak kapan aku memanggil nama kecilnya? Ah sudahlah tidak apa.**

"**Kau kenapa Hatsune-san? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"**

"**A-a… Aku tidak apa-apa sensei."**

**Bohong. Bisa jadi sebenarnya dia sakit atau bisa juga dia malu karena… melihat ketampananku? Oh ayolah Shion Kaito, kau sangat narsis hari ini. **

"**Kalau begitu silahkan duduk di bangkumu."**

**Dia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelahku dengan kepala menunduk dan sudah terihat jelas kalau wajahnya merah. Dia melirikku dan wajahnya tambah memerah. Memangnya aku benar-benar tampan ya. **

'**Puk'**

**Ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, lagi-lagi cengiran khas Len yang ku dapat. Tapi aku melihat ada kertas yang tersangkut di kerah baju, segera ku ambil, ku buka, dan ku lihat isinya. **

"**Hei bagaimana murid barunya? Kau tertarik? Dia imut lho seperti Phantom, marmutmu yang ada di dalam lacimu."**

**Aku tertawa kecil namun mataku memandang kearah anak baru itu. Aneh-aneh saja kau Len. Dan sekali lagi, ku lihat wajahnya memerah lagi, padahal tadi sudah merah jambu. Hahahaha... . Ternyata aku perhatian ya.**

"**Baiklah, mari kita mulai tes hari ini." Oh Ada tes ternyata, dan seperti biasa gerutuan dari murid lainnya. Aku santai saja, karena aku yakin dengan kemampuanku. **

**End Kaito P.O.V**

**Cosmos **

**Normal P.O.V**

**Kriiiinnnggg… Krriiiinngg… Krriiiiinngg… **

**Bell kebesaran VHS berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat . Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, tapi ada juga yang masih di dalam kelas. Seperti kelas XI B ini, mereka terutama murid perempuan terlihat bergerombol di sekitar tempat Miku. Sepertinya mereka ingin berkenalan dengannya.**

"**Hai. Aku Gumi, salam kenal." Ucap gadis berambut pendek hijau yang merupakan teman dari Shion Kaito sekaligus kekasih dari Len.**

**Miku mengangguk gugup dan menerima uluran tangan Gumi.**

"**A-aku Miku. Salam kenal juga Gumi-san." Miku tersenyum kepada Gumi.**

"**Hai aku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal."**

"**Aku Kagamine Rin."**

**Bergantian para gadis memperkenalkan diri sehingga berangsur-angsur wajah Miku yang awalnya memerah malu kembali normal karena sudah terbiasa.**

**Saat beberapa gadis tadi bubar, Miku keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke halaman belakang sambil membawa bekal. Kaito yang melihat Miku pergi keluar kelas sendiri entah sadar atau tidak pergi mengikutinya. Miku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ia diikuti oleh Kaito. Padahal Kaito juga tidak sembunyi-sembunyi.**

**Ternyata Miku menuju halaman belakang. Kaito berhenti di jalan menuju taman. Kaito terpana melihat Miku yang sedang duduk menikmati angin dan bekal yang tadi dibawanya di letakkan di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Aroma vanilla yang kembali hadir seakan menjadi pelengkap di antara mereka.**

**Lama dalam keadaan seperti ini Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan Miku memakan bekalnya. Kaito pergi sambil tersenyum.**

**Cosmos **

**Miku segera merapikan lagi bekal yang sudah dimakannya dan bergegas kembali ke kelas. Namun sebelum itu dia ingin menikmati aroma vanilla sekali lagi. Mei meghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang dari tadi menemaninya makan siang.**

"**Aaahh… Tenangnya. Aku masih penasaran aroma ini berasal dari mana." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. **

"**Oh iya aku harus segera kembali. Hahh… Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." **

**Setelahnya Miku barulah kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa. Selama perjalanan banyak yang memperhatikannya, mungkin karena tidak pernah melihat Miku atau juga karena Miku memiliki aura yang berbeda? Entahlah, hanya mereka, Hana nyan dan tuhan yang tahu.**

**Saat di depan kelas ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Tapi dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. **

"**Kyaaaa." Miku menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang pundaknya tadi.**

"**Eh? G-gomen ne, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" ternyata Gumi yang tidak sengaja mengagetkan Miku. Sebenarnya bukan niatnya untuk mengagetkan, tapi memang karena Miku sedang tegang saja.**

"**G-Gumi-chan, kukira siapa. Kau tidak mengagetkanku kok. Aku hanya sedang. . ." perkataan Miku terhenti. 'masa aku harus bilang gugup? Itu memalukan.' Kira-kira begitu yang diucapkan Miku dalam hati.**

"**Hm? Hanya sedang?" **

"**T-tidak tidak, aku hanya sedang merapikan ke-kemejaku saja. Iya itu hehehe…" alasan yang cukup bagus. Tapi sepertinya Gumi masih kurang percaya, terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Dilihat seperti itu Miku jadi gugup.**

"**Hahaha… Iya iya aku percaya Miku-chan. Ya sudah ayo kita kedalam." Gumi akhirnya tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Miku. Miku tersenyum. 'Tangan Gumi-chan hangat'**

**.**

**.**

**Miku P.O.V**

**Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Kaito yang juga sedang melihatku. Saat melihat Kaito, aku merasa Kaito itu orang yang misterius. Karena dia hanya diam dengan tangan yang selalu di dalam lacinya itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam lacinya itu.**

"**Hat-su-ne Mi-ku, aku panggil Miku-chan saja ya?" Hah? Apa-apaan sih dia, tiba-tiba memanggil namaku seperti itu.**

"**Perkenalkan, aku Shion Kaito. Hei jadian denganku ya?" Ryuu mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan dan pernyataan cinta.**

**Baru saja aku akan menyambut uluran tangannya, tiba-tiba tanganku terhenti setelah mendengar pengakuannya tadi. Reflek aku menggebrak meja yang ada di depanku.**

**BRAAKK**

"**A-apa katamu? J-jadian? Jangan bercanda!"**

"**Serius! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Cinta pada pandangan pertama ? Memangnya ada. Huwaaaa .. Aku malu, sungguh.**

"**Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? A-aku tidak mau. A-aku tidak berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula kita baru kenal." **

**Ugh, suaraku yang nyaring keluar lagi kan. Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Dan juga kenapa seisi kelas menyetujui tindakannya. **

"**Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Bukannya diam, mereka malah semakin menyorakiku dan Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil. Sama seperti tawanya tadi pagi.**

"**Ciiiieee… Ciiieee… Kaito akhirnya memiliki pedamping hidup." What? Pedamping hidup katanya?**

**"Hehehe... Terima kasih, terima kasih." Kaito mengucapkan itu sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali layaknya orang yang mendapatkan penghargaan. Padahal aku kira tadi Kaito orang yang kalem, tidak aneh seperti ini.**

**"Ehem... Ehem... kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Hari ini aku akan mengadakan kuis."**

**Setelah mendengar deheman Gakupo-sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan kelas untuk memberikan kuis. Fiiuuuhh.. . Kali ini Gakupo-sensei menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih sensei.**

**'Hahhh'**

**Aku menghela nafas lega setelah kuis dadakan tadi. Aku merebahkan kepalaku menghadap ke bawah. Berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Pasti dia hanya bercanda, tapi hatiku terasa sesak membayangkan jika hal tadi hanya main-main.**

**Aku kembali ke dunia nyata saat aku merasa ada beberapa langkah kaki mendekat ke arah tempatku duduk. Aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya, bisa saja mereka menuju tempat lain namun kebetulan tempatnya searah dengan tempat dudukku. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku mendengar namaku di sebut.**

**"Hai Miku-chan, sedang apa?" Ucap gadis berambut pirang pendek yang ku ketahui memiliki nama Rin. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum kikuk.**

**"A-aaa... . T-tidak, aku hanya sedang beristirahat saja." Jawabku sedikit terbata.**

**"Oh iya bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta Kaito tadi? Apa kau menerimanya?." Tanya gadis lain yang aku lupa namanya.**

"**Sudahlah, kalian jadian saja." mereka membahas hal ini. **

"**Ya ya… Kaito orangnya baik lho."**

**Aku benci topik seperti ini. **

"**Ehehehe.. tidak kok." Aku mencoba menyangkal meskipun aku tahu tidak akan mempan.**

"**Walaupun kau bilang iya juga tidak apa-apa kok."**

"**Sudah jadian saja." Apa setiap anak baru selalu di beginikan? Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.**

"**He-hentikan, a-aku sudah bilang aku tidak berminat dengan hal semacam ini." Seruku dengan suara yang agak kelewat kencang. Selalu… selalu… selalu… selalu begini. Dan inilah yang membuat mereka seperti merasa tidak enak padaku.**

"**Ups, maaf ya."**

"**Maaf."**

**Sedikit demi sedikit mereka kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Aku melirik Kaito yang sepertinya sedang melihat ke papan tulis, padahal disana tidak ada apa-apa. Apa dia mendengarkan ucapanku tadi? Sudah pasti, karena ucapanku kelewat keras tadi. Sepertinya aku harus melatih kepercayaan diriku. Aku menelungkupkan kepala dilipatan kedua tangan lagi, merenungi nasibku yang seperti ini. Hahhh…**

**Cosmos **

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**Jam makan siang…**

**Aaaahh… aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. Dengan aroma vanilla khas yang selalu menemani makan siang. Akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan tugasku sebagai anggota komite pengurus hewan(?) sebenarnya tidak masalah aku juga punya peliharaan di rumah. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, aku menjadi komite pengurus hewan bersama dengan Shion Kaito.**

**Tapi untungnya dia punya banyak pengetahuan tentang hewan-hewan. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata Kaito pecinta binatang dan banyak juga hewan yang di bawanya ke sekolah. Ada kucing Persia yang ia beri nama OkthaEmon, marmut kecil bernama Phantom, landak imut bernama Zabu dan masih banyak lagi. Kucingku di rumah juga berjenis Persia yang aku beri nama Ime. **

**Hmm… Benar-benar sejuk. Andai Kaito yang ada di sini mungkin ia akan tertidur dengan Koalanya. Eh? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia sih. Tidak tidak… ku gelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang Kaito. Lebih baik aku segera makan selagi ada kesempatan.**

**End Miku P.O.V**

**Cosmos **

**Kaito yang awalnya akan menuju kantin mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih berhenti setelah melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang menikmati jam makan siangnya sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk menegurnya.**

"**Hei, kenapa makan sendiri?" entah karena terkejut atau apa gadis itu menoleh.**

"**Kau lagi. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu aku mau makan sama siapapun."**

"**Hanya kebetulan lewat. Ini juga urusanku, kau kan calon kekasihku." Jawab Kaito santai sambil tersenyum. Wajah Miku memerah melihat senyuman Kaito namun setelahnya ia menunduk menatap bekalnya.**

**Kaito melirik Miku yang sedang menunduk, dan ikut diam menikmati.**

"**Jadi murid baru itu… sangat tidak menyenangkan ya." Ryuu menoleh kearah Miku yang tiba-tiba bicara. Kaito tersenyum. **

"**Menurutku… Menjadi murid baru tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan." Sekarang Miku yang menoleh ke Kaito.**

"**Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"**

"**Karena kita bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah diri kita yang dulu buruk menjadi lebih baik. Dan juga kalau disatukan dengan sekolah yang dulu akan bertambah banyak."**

**Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Kaito ada benarnya juga. Tapi tetap saja Miku tidak mau mengakuinya dan tetap merasa bahwa Kaito tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.**

"**Itu kan menurutmu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya!" Kaito sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Miku barusan. Lagi-lagi Kaito hanya tersenyum dia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Miku, namun Miku tidak mau tahu jika sebenarnya Kaito tahu perasaannya.**

"**Ayo ikut aku, akan aku beritahu sesuatu yang menarik." Kaito memegang tangan Miku dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.**

**Deg Deg Deg**

**Bisa dirasakan jantun Miku berdegup kencang saat Kaito mengenggam tangannya. 'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hangat sekali?'**

**Miku mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan di depannya namun tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju, yang ternyata tempat itu adalah perpustakaan. Miku bingung kenapa Kaito mengajaknya kesini.**

"**Tunggu sebentar." Kaito berjalan menghampiri salah satu rak dan mengambil buku di sana. Lalu kembali ke tempat Miku menunggu dan memberikan buku itu pada Miku.**

"**Buku cerita bergambar?" Tanya Miku heran.**

"**Hn, coba bacalah!"**

**Miku membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Kaito dengan senang hati menunggu Miku yang sedang membaca. **

**[[Pada suatu hari ada biji Cosmos yang tidak sengaja diterbangkan oleh angin. Dan akhirnya biji Cosmos itu jatuh di suatu tempat yang tidak ada satu bungapun yang dikenalnya.]]**

"**Menurutku kau seperti bunga Cosmos itu Miku-chan." Ryuu berujar kalem. Miku hanya diam dengan matanya yang masih tertuju pada buku cerita bergambar tersebut.**

"**Bagaimanapun aku memang seorang sendiri." Mei menutup buku itu dan menunduk.**

**"Eh?" Kaito bingung dengan ucapan Miku barusan.**

"**Diterlantarkan di tempat yang tak ku kenal. ORANG YANG TERKENAL SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU." Miku memberikan buku itu pada Kaito dengan kasar kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.**

**Kaito terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Miku akan membentaknya seperti itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, buku itu terjatuh ke lantai dari genggaman tangan kaito. Dan Kaito pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cosmos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak terasa sudah beberapa minggu gadis bersurai toska ini berada di VHS ini. Dan itu artinya sudah lama pula sejak kejadian di perpustakaan bersama Kaito waktu itu. Miku terlalu gugup untuk berhadapan dengan Kaito. Gadis itu masih merasa tidak enak pada Kaito tentang kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Dia ingin minta maaf, tapi rasa ketidak percaya dirinya sangatlah tinggi. Dia takut bukannya minta maaf malah kembali membentak Kaito lagi. Padahal Kaito selalu berusaha mendekatinya seperti biasa. Seperti saat Kaito mengajaknya untuk mengurus hewan-hewan peliharaan sekolah, namun Miku selalu menghindar.**

**Dan sekarang tiba saatnya festival sekolah. Setiap kelas akan menampilkan sesuatu. Entah itu drama, menari atau menyanyi itu terserah kelas masing-masing. Kira-kira apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh anak kelas XI B ini ya? Ayo kita lihat.**

**Seorang guru cantik masuk dengan memakai telinga kucing dan berambut pirang memasuki kelas XI B. Sudah tahu siapa beliau? Yapz beliau adalah Seeu-sensei. Termasuk salah satu sensei tercantik di VHS, sensei yang selalu memakai telinga kucing. Tapi beliau adalah wali kelas XI B yang sebenarnya.**

"**Ohayou minna." Sapa Seeu-sensei saat masuk kelas.**

"**Ohayou mo Seeu-sensei." Jawab serempak murid kelas XI B.**

"**Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat kalau kelas ini akan menampilkan drama yang di videokan bukan?"**

"**Benar sensei."**

"**Jadi aku memutuskan pemeran utamanya adalah Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito." Itulah keputusan Seeu-sensei.**

**Semua yang ada disana bersorak menyetujui keputusan sensei mereka. Wajah Miku memerah karena malu di soraki begitu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun semuanya menjadi hening saat Kaito angkat tangan.**

"**Ya ada apa Kaito?" Seeu-sensei bertanya.**

"**Aa.. Aku menjadi kameramennya saja sensei." Jawab pemuda itu tenang. Ternyata Kaito tidak mau menjadi pemeran utama. Miku berfikir kenapa Kaito ingin menjadi cameramen? Apa karena yang menjadi lawan mainnya adalah dirinya? Satu hal yang membuat batinnya tidak enak. Apa Kaito membencinya?**

"**Oh begitu. Ya sudah tidak apa. Miku jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa." Seeu-sensei memberi kesempatan pada Miku untuk memilih.**

**Sebenarnya Miku ingin menolaknya, namun Miku ingat apa yang pernah di bicarakan saat di belakang sekolah dengan Kaito. Miki berfikir jika saja ia menolak peran ini mungkin akan selamanya ia sendiri dan tidak memiliki teman.**

"**A-Aku akan melakukannya sensei. Ya, aku akan menerima peran itu." Kaito menoleh kearah Miku yang memberi keputusan itu lalu tersenyum.**

**Cosmos **

**Beberapa hari latihan untuk drama, Miku baru tahu kalau aroma vanilla yang selalu berhembus itu berasal dari bunga cosmos chocolate. Tapi Miku tidak tahu bunga mana yang disebut bunga cosmos. Dan saat diberi aba-aba berikutnya barulah Miku tahu bunga cosmos itu.**

"**Miku-san, berjalanlah dari sana sambil mengobrol dengan Luka, Rin, dan Gumi-chan." Seru Len saat memberi aba-aba pada Miku. Miku yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk melakukan acting yang semurni mungkin.**

**Kaito sebagai juru kamera bisa melihat kalau Miku sedang berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Dan sepertinya Miku juga berusaha mengakrabkan diri melalui perannya di drama ini. Merekam sambil tersenyum sendiri, apalagi saat melihat Mei yang dengan polosnya bilang "Oh ini ya bunga cosmos, baru tahu." Sontak yang mendengarnya tertawa. Entah tertawa karena kepolosan Miku atau apa.**

**Miku juga menyadari selama ini teman-temannya berusaha untuk mendekatinya, namun karena rasa malu dan gugupnya yang begitu tinggi membuatnya seperti terasingkan. Padahal itu semua karena dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau mendekati mereka. 'Kalau begitu akan kudekati mereka dan kuberi tahu mereka tentang diriku.' Begitu yang ada difikiran Miku saat itu. **

**Lambat laun dirinya bisa sedikit bergaul dengan teman baru. Meskipun hanya sekedar pulang bersama tapi Miku senang.**

"**Ayo kita pulang Miku-chan." Ajak Lily saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan rekaman drama.**

"**Ah iya, ayo. Eh sebentar, tasku ketinggalan di kelas." Miku kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mengambil tasnya. **

"**Oke, cepat ya Miku-chan." Luka memperingatkan.**

"**Hehe Miku-chan ceroboh ya." **

**Miku melihat Kaito duduk di meja dan sedang membelakanginya. Miku ragu untuk masuk atau menunggu pemuda itu keluar. Tapi Miku akhirnya masuk saja. Saat sudah ada didekatnya ternyata Kaito sedang melihat rekaman drama yang tadi diperagakan. **

"**Ah, tasku ketinggalan! Apa Kaito tidak pulang? Sudah hampir gelap lho…" Miku mencoba berbicara pada Kaito.**

"**Sudah akrab dengan teman-teman ya?" Bukannya menjawab Kaito malah bertanya balik.**

"**I-iya sedikit." Miku sedikit gugup saat berbicara dengan Kaito.**

**DEG DEG DEG**

**Miku terpana. Tidak sengaja Miku melihat wajah Kaito yang sedang tidak menatapnya.**

'**Kaito meskipun sudah lama tinggal di desa kulitnya putih ya… Dan kalau dipikir-pikir wajahnya tampan juga. Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkan itu?' **

"**Miku-chaaannn… Apa masih lama? Sudah mau gelap lhoooo.." suara Rin yang memanggilnya menyadarkan dari pikiran tentang Ryuu.**

"**K-Kaito aku pulang dulu. Jaa na…" Kaito menatap kepergian Miku dengan diam tidak menjawab.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari sebelum festival… **

"**Miku-chan bisa tolong kau bawakan tirai yang disana?"**

"**Ha'i… tunggu sebentar."**

**BRUUKK**

"**Ittaaiii."**

"**Kau tidak apa Miku-chan? Hati-hati ya."**

**KLONTANG**

**GUBRAAK**

**MIAUWW**

"**Hei Okthaemon kabur! Miku chan kau baik-baik saja?"**

"**Hn, benar-benar ceroboh."**

**Kira-kira begitu suasana di KHS sebelum festival esok hari. Miku yang ceroboh seperti biasa membuat suasana di kelas XI B menjadi ramai. Dan karena kecerobohannya itu Miku menemukan buku yang pernah diberikan Kaito pada Miku. Miku membaca buku itu.**

**'Ini kan milik Kaito waktu itu.' Miku membuka buku itu dan membacanya lagi.**

**Ternyata buku itu tentang bibit bunga cosmos yang sendirian di tempat asing. Tumbuh sendirian namun tetap yakin jika suatu saat nanti akan tumbuh cosmos yang lainnya, yang akan menemani cosmos yang sendiri itu.**

"**Oh iya Kaito kan juga murid baru."**

"**Iya, bulan juli kemarin kan?"**

"**Iya iya. Dia juga sudah sering pindah sekolah sebelumnya."**

'**Jadi sebenarnya saat itu Kaito mengerti perasaanku. Tapi aku yang tidak mau mengerti perasaannya. A-aku sangat bersalah. Dari pada diriku, Kaito lebih berusaha.'**

"**Lho Miku-chan? Kau mau kemana?"**

**Miku berlari guna mencari keberadaan Kaito. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dari teman-temannya. Sambil membawa buku itu, Miku memanggil nama Kaito dalam hatinya. Miku ingin segera menemui Kaito dan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.**

'**Kaito… Kaito… Kaito.'**

"**A-ano, apa kau melihat Kaito?" Miku bertanya pada salah satu teman yang ia ketahui adalah temannya Miku.**

"**Hmm… Kaito ya, aku lihat dia sedang mengambil gambar bunga di lading bunga cosmos."**

"**A-arigatou." Miku membungkuk dan berlari ke tempat dimana Kaito berada.**

'**Aku harus minta maaf pada Kaito, harus kusampaikan perasaan ini!' masih berlari menuju tempat Kaito. Disana, di ladang cosmos Kaito berdiri dengan marmut kecil yang ada di pundaknya dan kamera yang sedang dipegangnya. Miku tersenyum.**

"**Kaito…" Yang merasa punya nama itu menoleh, kaget melihat Miku yang seperti dikejar-kejar orang. Namun Kaito tetap diam.**

"**Ini…" Miku menyerahkan buku cerita bergambar itu pada Kaito. Kaito memandang Miku heran.**

"**M-maaf selama ini aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Padahal kau mencoba menghiburku. T-tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya a-aku juga menyukaimu." **

**Setitik air mata menetes dari mata gadis pemalu itu. Kaito tersenyum dan mengusap air mata gadisnya itu. Miku mendongak menatap Kaito.**

'**Chu~ **

**Bluussh~ wajah Miku sukses memerah sempurna. Phantom yang ada di pundak Kaito juga ikut merona. Apalagi Okthaemon, kucing Kaito di bawah juga ikut merona.**

"**Hehehe." Kaito hanya menyengir ria dan tangannya mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Miku menunduk.**

"**Jadi, kita jadian kan?" Miku mengangguk malu, sedangkan Kaito sudah bersorak senang kemudian memeluk gadisnya.**

"**AKHIRNYAAAAA."**

**Kaito menoleh. "K-kalian melihatnya?" Yang ditanya hanya menyengir dan bersorak.**

"**Ciiieeee ciiieeee…"**

"**Omedetou nyaaaannnn.."**

"**Akhirnya kau laku juga Kaito."**

"**Selamat ya Miku-chan." **

**Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa tersipu apalagi mereka melihat adegan kissu diantara mereka berdua.**

**Cosmos **

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Festival sekolah sukses besar dengan drama yang ditampilkan oleh kelas XI B. Baik guru maupun murid kelas lain memuji drama mereka. **

"**WOIIII MINNAAA… AYO KITA FOTO-FOTO."**

"**Ayo kita foto dulu pasangan baru di kelas kita."**

"**Ah iya, ayo kesini Miku-chan."**

"**Hei Kaito cepat kesini."**

**Mereka mendekatkan Mei dan Kaito untuk foto bersama. Miku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, hanya sibuk ber-blushing ria. Sedangkan Kaito mengambil tindakan dengan cara tangan kanan merangkul Miku dan tangan kirinya membentuk huruf 'v'.**

***KLIK KLIK KLIK***

"**Yosh keren Kaito dan Miku-chan." Seru Gumi yang memotret pasangan baru itu.**

"**Hei, Miku-chan." Kaito memanggil. Mei menoleh.**

'**Chuu~ '**

**BLUSH..**

"**K-Kaito…" **

**Dan sore itu menjadi ajang kejar-kejaran antara Miku dan Kaito.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Menurutku… Menjadi murid baru tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.' **

'**Kenapa kau bilang begitu?'**

'**Karena kita bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah diri kita yang dulu buruk menjadi lebih baik. Dan juga kalau disatukan dengan sekolah yang dulu akan bertambah banyak.'**

**OWARI **

**Cuap-cuap nyan :**

**Huuwaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga. Hana nyan buat ini sampe' gak tidur, tapi tetep makan, mandi sama sholat nyaaaannn~ **

**Umm…. Bagaimana? Baguskah? Semoga kalian menikmatinya :D sebenernya fic ini udah aku publish di fb dengan fandom dan pair yang berbeda, tapi aku publish lagi disini dengan pair dan fandom yang berbeda pula. Jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa char yang masih belum di ganti karena terlewat saat di edit. Fic ini juga salah satu reques dari temen di fb.**

**Walau ceritanya GaJe, tapi aku buat ini dengan sepenuh hati lhooo~ semoga kata-katanya bisa dicerna dengan baik. **

**Jiiiiaaaahhh… Aku malah curcoll.. Udah deh.. **

**Mind to review ? :D**

**_Hana Kumiko_**


End file.
